<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got My Mind Set On You by Marittimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284077">Got My Mind Set On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo'>Marittimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is Never Asking Why [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Love Confessions (give it time), First Dates, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, no not fuck, the slur, use of the f word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dwayne, I..."<br/>There was a word on the tip of his tongue, burning with want of being let out. Michael gulped it back down. He wasn't ready for that yet.<br/>But Dwayne had heard it anyway, and it filled his heart with joy.<br/>"Me too, baby. Me too." Dwayne said, and he kissed Michael back, laughing wholeheartedly.<br/>Maybe it was true, Dwayne thought, up here they really were untouchable.<br/>~<br/>Dwayne and Michael spend a night alone on the boardwalk, but suddenly something goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is Never Asking Why [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got My Mind Set On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Alone tonight?"<br/>Michael had been waiting for the boys at the usual spot when he saw Dwayne approaching. Looking behind him, there was no sign of the blonds.<br/>They had been meeting for a whole week by then, but this was the first time Dwayne showed up alone.</p><p>Dwayne walked up to Michael and wrapped his arms around him, not caring about the passers-by.<br/>Michael smiled and held him tighter. The comfort of Dwayne's arms was familiar by now, they were used to being openly affectionate, even in front of the boys.</p><p>Michael had been reluctant at first, but then remembered what Dwayne had told him about David and Marko, and realized he had no reason to fear a negative reaction. Sure, the boys mocked them and called them <em>lovebirds</em> more often than not, but it was fine by Michael.<br/>He loved being able to just be himself when he was with them.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just me." Dwayne answered, stepping back just a little, but still keeping his arms around Michael's shoulders.<br/>"Good." Michael smiled as he caressed Dwayne's face, then he froze into place.<br/><em>'Oh no. What if he thinks I don't like his friends? That's a deal-breaker isn't it? It's the bros before hoes thing. I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up.'</em></p><p>"N-not that I don't like the boys! I do, really! I love spending time with them, don't get me wrong, I meant-"<br/>Dwayne pressed his index on Michael's mouth, effectively shutting him up.<br/>Slowly he got closer, removed his finger, and pressed a deliciously chaste kiss on Michael's lips instead.</p><p><em>'We really shouldn't be doing this here, there are so many people around...' </em>Michael thought, worried. He was enjoying it, of course he was, but you never knew what kind of reaction to expect being so openly affectionate in public.<br/>"It's alright, I get it." Dwayne answered, quickly letting go of him, and it took Michael a moment to realize what he was talking about, still lost in his thoughts. "I like being alone with you, too." Dwayne specified.</p><p>Michael took a deep breath and relaxed. "Cool."<br/>Dwayne nodded, smiling. "Cool."</p><p>"So," Michael asked, "what are we doing tonight?"<br/>In the past few days, the boys had been showing him the best riding spots around Santa Carla and some beautiful, less frequented, isolated beaches; then they always ended up back at the hotel.<br/>But they were alone tonight, and Dwayne had other plans.</p><p>"I thought I'd show you the rides. Would you like that?"<br/>Michael's eyes lit up immediately. "Yeah, sure."<br/><em>'Sounds like a proper date.' </em>He thought, blushing.</p><p>Dwayne smiled back at him, happy to see Michael's enthusiasm. "Let's go, then."</p><p>"Wait!" Michael said.<br/>As soon as he had arrived, when Dwayne had wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and close, his skin had been just as cold as Michael remembered. Michael decided tonight he was gonna do something about it.<br/>He stepped back, removed his leather jacket, then took off his sweater too, and handed it to a puzzled Dwayne, who had enjoyed seeing the hints of skin from where Michael's shirt had lifted up, nonetheless.</p><p>As he put his jacket back on, Michael saw Dwayne's confusion and explained.<br/>"Look Dway, you <em>really</em> look good like this." As to prove his point, Michael reached out to touch Dwayne's chest, mesmerized by his lean figure. "And God only knows the things that seeing your bare skin makes me want to do." Michael bit his lips and Dwayne was immediately drawn to the gesture. "But you're freezing to the touch." He continued, only then looking up into Dwayne's eyes. "Please take it, it'll keep you warm."</p><p>Dwayne smiled. Clothing couldn't warm him -only blood could- but he was grateful nonetheless. The kind gesture alone was more than he expected from Michael, it was still so soon after all.</p><p>"Tell me, what exactly is that you wanna do to me, Michael Emerson?" Dwayne's grin widened as Michael's face reddened.<br/>"You know what? You put this on and I'll tell you."</p><p>"But you'll be cold, baby..."<br/>Michael chuckled. "I'll survive Dway, unlike you I know a thing called <em>layering of clothes.</em>"</p><p>Dwayne mumbled something, but eventually gave in. Meanwhile, Michael had started whistling<em> You can leave your hat on</em> to encourage him.<br/>Persuaded and amused, Dwayne took off his jacket slowly, teasingly, never breaking eye contact with Michael, who just laughed it off, even though he had felt his body react to the look in Dwayne's eyes.</p><p>Dwayne put the sweater on and looked at Michael. "Happy?"<br/>Michael took his time to look him up and down. His sweater was a bit tight for Dwayne, but it could do.</p><p>"Yeah." Michael nodded, approvingly. "Shall we go, now?"<br/>"Uh-uh. You still haven't told me what you want to do to me." Dwayne pointed out, pouting just a little bit.</p><p>Michael turned to face him, the slightest hint of embarrassment quickly fading into confidence. If Dwayne wanted to hear his fantasies so be it.<br/>He got closer to Dwayne until he could feel his breath on his neck, then leaned into him to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"I want to cover you in kisses and lovebites, then mark you, bruise and scratch you. Give you something to show off on that chest, let everyone know you're <em>mine</em>."</p><p>Michael stepped back then, and waited for a reaction, any reaction.<br/>Dwayne was watching him wide-eyed, and for the first time since Michael met him, he seemed speechless.</p><p><em>'Ok, I've crossed a line here. I fucked up big time.' </em>Michael started to panic. Where did that even come from anyway?<br/>"Too much? I'm sorry, Dway. I didn't mean to make you unc-"<br/>"That was so hot." As Dwayne looked back up at him, Michael swore that only for a moment his eyes seemed different, brighter almost. "I didn't know you had it in you, baby." He cupped Michael's face in his hands and smiled mischievously. "And I'm very much up to that."</p><p>They stood there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes, both thinking about the unspoken promise behind that statement.<br/>"Now, can we please go?" Michael asked, finally. "I'm really excited about this!"<br/>Dwayne smiled. "Sure. Come with me."</p><p>They strolled down the boardwalk for a while, close to each other but not holding hands.<br/>Dwayne knew Michael had thought about it, but then, however reluctant, he had changed his mind, the fear of running into his brother a constant presence in the back of his mind since Dwayne told him they'd be staying on the boardwalk for the night.</p><p>"There, you think you can beat me?" Interrupting his worried thoughts, Michael turned to where Dwayne was pointing and smiled, confidently.<br/>It was a shooting gallery.</p><p>"You think I can't?" Michael did his best to sound sure of himself, even though he knew he wasn't the world's greatest shooter.<br/><em>'Luckily, I don't have to be.'</em> He reminded himself.<em> 'I just need to be better than Dway.'</em><br/>"Prove it, then." Dwayne challenged him, walking up to the booth and handing him the toy gun.</p><p>In Michael's defense he was decent at it, but then Dwayne's turn came.<br/>Michael watched as he played his round, and it didn't seem to him like it was Dwayne's first time holding a gun: he hit every single can right in the middle of its target.<br/>Their match was over, and Michael had to admit defeat. "That was impressive, Dway. How the hell did you do that?"<br/>Dwayne just smirked smugly. "Practice." Was his only answer.</p><p>Dwayne paid the man behind the counter and took his prize, then handed it to Michael.<br/>"Here, take it." He said, and Michael looked at him amused.<br/>"Did you really just win a tiny teddy bear for me?" Michael laughed. Dwayne could be so courteous, and yet so straightforward.<br/>"I believe I did, do you like it?"<br/>"Yeah, it's cute." Michael, the hopeless romantic, was blushing now. "Thank you, Dway."<br/>"Anytime, baby." Dwayne wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they kept on walking just like that, Dwayne's reputation deterring any kind of comment, his glances at passersby a challenge to say something. For Michael, he knew he'd fight the world.</p><p>"Dway, look!" Michael's enthusiasm was plain in his voice. When Dwayne turned and saw what Michael was so excitedly pointing at, his blood ran cold.</p><p>
  <em>A photo booth.</em>
</p><p>Dwayne started to worry. Would he appear in the photo? And how could he possibly explain it if he didn't?<br/>Sure, he <em>knew</em> how to explain it, he just wasn't ready for it.<em> 'And Michael is even less ready than me.'</em><br/>But how could he refuse to do it now? Michael had sneaked out of his arm and was already inside the booth.</p><p>"Dway, don't be shy! Come on in."<br/>Ok, technically that <em>was</em> an invitation, right? Dwayne could only hope it was enough to do the trick. Otherwise, he'd have to rely on some of his mind tricks to make Michael forget there even <em>was</em> a photo booth on the boardwalk.</p><p>Dwayne gave in and entered the booth, sitting next to Michael. As soon as he took a glance at Michael's ecstatic face he knew he had made the right decision. That beaming expression was worth the risk.</p><p>Michael turned to him, expectantly. "Does my hair look good?"<br/>"Yes, you look wonderful. As always." Michael half-smiled, his self-consciousness showing.<br/>Dwayne cupped his face in his hand. "I mean it. You're handsome, Michael, the most beautiful man I've ever seen."<br/><em>'You don't own mirrors?'</em> Michael thought and it made Dwayne smile.<em> 'Oh, baby. If you only knew...'</em></p><p>"Hey, Dway. I was thinking... We're alone in here." Michael pointed out, hoping Dwayne would get the hint.<br/>"Yeah, what about it?" He answered, teasingly.<br/>"Well, I've got an idea I'm sure you'll like." Michael inserted the coin and got closer to Dwayne as the countdown to the photos began.<br/>Michael made Dwayne turn towards him, then sat on his lap and pressed his lips against Dwayne's.</p><p>The kiss was heartfelt and passionate, and they both forgot about the photos, just lost in the moment.<br/>They heard them being printed and broke apart once again. "Oh, here they are!" Michael said, excited.<br/>Dwayne looked down at them and, relieved to see himself on them, let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.</p><p>Michael held them in his hands for a moment, then put them into Dwayne's jacket's front pocket. "Here, you keep them." Dwayne would have argued, but Michael insisted.<br/>"Hey, I already have this one." Michael pointed at the teddy bear.</p><p>Truth was, Michael was afraid that if he took them, someone could have found them: his mum, Sammy, grandpa. A teddy bear was easy to justify, he could have won it himself, but these... He just couldn't risk it.<br/>"Ok, then." Dwayne nodded. </p><p>They stepped out of the booth, and Michael looked to Dwayne, eager to continue their exploration of the boardwalk. "Where to, next?"<br/>"The wheel?" Dwayne asked, tentatively. It was a couple thing, they both knew it, and they'd be very exposed.<br/>But Dwayne really wanted it, had always wanted to share that experience, however clichéd, with the one he loved.</p><p>Somehow, Michael saw that in Dwayne's eyes, and smiled up at him fondly, holding out his hand. "Let's go."<br/>Michael had never seen such a happy and grateful expression before in his life as the one on Dwayne's face.</p><p>They were heading to the wheel when suddenly, still turned towards Dwayne, Michael bumped into a guy.<br/>Said guy, a surfer judging on his shirt reading '<em>my beach my wave</em>', didn't seem to take it well, and turned quickly, pushing Michael roughly and walking towards him, menacing.</p><p>"You better watch your step, <em>faggot</em>!"</p><p>Michael froze into place. A punch to the face would have been less painful, he realized, and lowered his head in shame, not knowing how to react.<br/>But Dwayne sure as Hell knew, he saw red and was on the guy in a heartbeat.</p><p>When Michael was finally able to focus again on what was going on, Dwayne had the guy laying on the ground, twisting his arm around his back. The guy had a bleeding nose and was tearing up in pain.</p><p>"Now, I believe you owe my friend an apology." Dwayne said, menacingly.<br/>"I don't owe shit to fa-" Dwayne twisted his arm more, and Michael could hear the exact moment in which the bone cracked.</p><p>"I think I misheard you, what was that?"<br/>"I'm fucking sorry... Happy?" He still sounded cocky, and Dwayne didn't like that, at all.<br/>"Nah, I'm not convinced. You can do better. One more time, <em>with feeling.</em>" Dwayne had taken out a knife from God knows where, and was pointing it straight to the guy's eye.</p><p>The guy was quick to turn to Michael then, not ashamed to beg anymore. "I-I'm sorry, man. I'm really sorry. Please don't hurt me, don't let him hurt me..."<br/>"What do you say, Michael?" Dwayne asked him. "Was it heartfelt enough or shall I take his eye out?"</p><p>Michael considered it for a moment. He was enraged and craved revenge too, but in the end violence was gonna get them nowhere.<br/>"Nah, let him go." He finally told Dwayne. "It's not worthy dirtying your knife for."</p><p>The guy looked up at Michael, trying his best to sound grateful. "Thanks, man. I-"<br/>Michael glared down at him. "Don't fucking talk to me, scum."<br/>After a moment of tension, Dwayne got up and spit down on the guy's forehead.<br/>"And consider yourself lucky I don't have to pee." He told him, then they both turned around and left.</p><p>As they walked away, Michael's hand found Dwayne's again and he held it tight, for the whole world to see.<br/>"You sure?" Dwayne asked him, concerned, looking down at their intertwined hands.<br/>"Of course." Michael paused and Dwayne looked back at him. "Are you?"<br/>"Sure. I just... I don't want it to happen again."<br/>"Well, in that case you'll just have to do that all over again." Michael told him, smiling. Then he turned serious. "You really put him in his place, Dway. Thank you."<br/>"Anytime, baby." Dwayne winked at him, smirking.<br/>"And I'd be lying if I said seeing you all tough and protective of me didn't do things to me, you know?"</p><p><em>'Oh, I bet you'd love to see me after a hunt, then. All covered in blood and </em>wild<em>. Possessive as you've never seen me. And hopefully never will.'</em></p><p>"Let's hope you'll never have to see that again, though."</p><p>~</p><p>They had gotten on the wheel without any further interruptions, and were now admiring the view while the light ocean breeze ruffled their hair.</p><p>When Dwayne turned to look at Michael, the sight in front of his eyes was breathtaking.<br/>Still very excited, Michael was looking all around them, down at the boardwalk with all those people -"Look, Dway they seem so small!" Michael had said, laughing- then to the beach with its bonfires, then up at the stars and the moon just slightly covered by clouds. He was smiling that bright and genuine smile of his, and he looked so carefree, as if earthly problems couldn't reach them up there.</p><p>Dwayne had never seen anyone that perfect.</p><p><em>'I really do love him.' </em>Dwayne thought, and reached for his face with his hand, brushing it across Michael's cheek, enjoying the loving look in Michael's eyes as he turned to face him.</p><p>"I really want to kiss you again." It came out of Dwayne's mouth spontaneously, before he could think it wasn't a great idea after what had just happened. "Is that okay?"</p><p>Michael was about to say yes, of course, until the attack came back to his mind. He sighed.</p><p>
  <em>'I want it too, so much... But people could be watching.' </em>
</p><p>As Dwayne was expecting, Michael was scared. That encounter had put fear into him.<br/>"I get it if you don't want to. Please, don't feel like you have to..." Dwayne tried to reassure him.</p><p>
  <em>'But the way he looks at me, like I'm the only thing he sees... He always makes me feel so special.'</em>
</p><p>Michael looked at him and decided he didn't care. He was ready to fight anyone who insulted them <em>himself</em>.</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck it, I'm not ashamed of him.' </em>
</p><p>Michael scooped closer to Dwayne and wrapped his arms around his neck.<br/>He kissed Dwayne fiercely, with a raw passion and a possessiveness Dwayne had not been expecting, but welcomed anyway.</p><p>"Dwayne, I..."<br/>There was a word on the tip of his tongue, burning with want of being let out. Michael gulped it back down. He wasn't ready for that yet.<br/>But Dwayne had heard it anyway, and it filled his heart with joy.<br/>"Me too, baby. Me too." Dwayne said, and he kissed Michael back, laughing wholeheartedly.<br/>Maybe it was true, Dwayne thought, up here they really were untouchable.</p><p>Michael let his head rest on Dwayne's shoulders and his eyes wander on the landscape beneath them.</p><p>"-what do you say?" Dwayne's voice brought him back to reality shortly after.<br/>"Sorry, I kinda drifted off." Michael apologized. "You were saying?"<br/>"I asked if you wanna go back to the hotel." Dwayne repeated. "The boys won't be there."<br/>He smirked mischievously. "Still up for marking me?"</p><p>~</p><p>They were back to where they both had parked now, and Michael was admiring Dwayne's bike once again.<br/><em>'I always forget how beautiful she is.'</em></p><p>"Wanna try her?" Michael looked back up at Dwayne. <em>'I swear, this man can read my fucking mind.'</em><br/>Dwayne chuckled lightly. "You could ride with me to the hotel." He offered.</p><p>The bike was great, and Michael would have loved to try her out. Still, Michael had some remnant of dignity.<br/>"Nah, I don't ride bitch."</p><p>Dwayne just tsked and shook his head.<br/><em>'Mortals, so attached to appearances.'</em></p><p>"Let's go then."<br/>He took out his keys and threw them at Michael, who caught them, puzzled.</p><p>"For real? You'd let me drive her?"<br/>Dwayne nodded, a lazy grin on his face.</p><p>"What are we waiting for? You know the road by now, don't you?"</p><p>~</p><p>They'd been riding for some minutes by now, and Michael was having a great time.<br/>The bike was incredible, and even faster than he thought possible.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt Dwayne starting to grind lightly against his lower back, and Michael almost lost control of the bike.<br/>"<em>Careful, baby.</em>"<br/>Dwayne's deep voice vibrated through Michael's spine, and Michael felt his blood starting to flow south.</p><p>Slowly, Dwayne removed his hands from Michael's hips and put them on his shoulders instead, gently massaging him, then moving his jacket away to expose his pale skin.<br/>Michael felt Dwayne nuzzling the back of his neck, inhaling his scent, and God it was so stimulating.<br/>A wet tongue started tracing patterns on his skin, and soon after Michael felt a hint of teeth too.<br/><em>'Dwayne's not gonna be the only one marked by tomorrow.' </em>Michael realized, and found that he actually liked that idea.</p><p>Still, it was impossible for him to keep control of the bike like this. If they wanted to get to the hotel in one piece, Dwayne'd have to stop doing all those nice things to him.<br/>"D-Dway..." He started, his voice shaking.<br/>"Yes, baby?" His voice was deeper than Michael'd ever heard it.<br/>"I'm going to crash if you keep that up."</p><p>Dwayne pressed himself even closer to Michael's back, amusement in his voice.<br/>"Mh, your point?"<br/>"Uhm, I dunno... I don't want to die?" Michael answered, forcing himself not to lose sight of the road, lost in the beauty of Dwayne's voice.</p><p><em>'Shame.'</em> Dwayne thought.<br/>"Understandable." He said instead.</p><p>"But I'm down for this whole biting thing you've got going on as soon as we're there." Michael reassured him.<br/>He heard Dwayne gasp and smiled. The night was still young and they were gonna have so much fun.</p><p>~</p><p>Unbeknownst by Michael, Dwayne had been close to biting down, the scent too inviting, the position more than adequate.<br/>If Michael had turned to face him, he'd seen his yellow eyes, altered bone structure, and pointed canines. And Dwayne really couldn't let Michael see him like that.<br/>His last sentence hadn't helped much, and images of Michael's bleeding neck kept flashing in front of his closed eyes.</p><p><em>'What are you doing, Dwayne?' </em>He asked himself.<em> 'Get a hold of yourself!'</em></p><p>He breathed in and out a couple of times, effectively forcing his wild side to retreat.<br/>Soon after, Dwayne felt they had slowed down, and as he opened his now human-looking eyes, he saw they had reached the hotel.</p><p><em>'Just in time.' </em>He thought. <em>'Now I just have to resist killing him for the rest of the night.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title comes from the George Harrison's song</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>